This patent is directed to a casino gaming apparatus, which could be either an individual gaming unit or a casino gaming system having a plurality of gaming units, each gaming unit including an optically sensitive display.
A gaming apparatus of the type used in casinos has included a display unit such as a video display unit or a set of mechanical slot machine reels, a value input device such as a coin slot or paper currency reader, and a controller operatively coupled to the display unit and the value input device and having a processor and a memory operatively coupled to the processor. The controller was programmed to control the overall functions of the gaming machine, including generating game displays representing one or more of a number of casino games, such as poker, blackjack, slots, keno or bingo.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0205662 to Boer discloses an image sensor array. The image sensor array includes image sensors having photo thin-film-transistors (TFTs), which generate a photocurrent in response to received images. U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,397 to Dickinson discloses a gaming apparatus that include a touch screen applied to an outer face of a cathode ray tube (CRT) display. The touch screen was used to control play and select games. Touch fields were defined on the surface of the screen. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0173354 to Winans et al. discloses a thin light-emitting interface display mounted to a surface on a gaming machine. The thin light-emitting interface displays may be used to input and output gaming information on the gaming machine.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0036425 to Kaminkow, et al. discloses a gaming machine that includes an input mechanism with a non-physical contact data interface, such a bill validator, a bar-code reader and a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tag reader. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0162591 to Nguyen, et al. discloses a gaming machine that includes a device for acquiring player authentication data from a player tracking card inserted into a card reader, a signature entered via a touchscreen, an image of a personal identification card entered via a scanner, or biometric data such as a fingerprint, an iris, a photographic image, radiometric facial data, or a unique voice characteristic entered via a fingerprint scanner, an iris scanner, a digital camera or a microphone.